Partenaire
by GreatPeace
Summary: Natsu a été gravement blesser, il a donc du prendre un repos de six semaines. Six semaines plus tard, il peut de nouveau faire des missions. Aujourd'hui, c'est sa première. Il la réalise avec Lucy. Mais et si en réalité, Natsu n'était pas guérit psychologiquement ? Léger NaLu


_Natsu vient d'avoir un accident assez grave et se retrouve inapte à faire des mission pour une durée de six semaines, le temps de son rétablissement._

_Aujourd'hui, il peut de nouveau en faire._

~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~

C'était une joie, une immense joie qui entourait les ondes de Natsu. Aujourd'hui, plus de repos, il peut de nouveau faire le travail comme il l'a toujours fait !

- Je suis gonflé à bloc ! Hurla le mage tout excité devant le tableau.

Il n'était cependant pas encouragé par un certain mage aux cheveux ébènes. Celui-ci lui cria des injures aussi douces que le Dragon Slayer se retourna avec un poing bien levé et qui se dirigeait le plus vite afin de lui mettre dans la figure et, tout ceci sous les regards ennuyés de Lucy.

- À peine sortit qu'il commence déjà … Soupira la constellationniste au comptoir avec une Mirajane totalement souriante.

- Que veux-tu ? Répondit cette dernière. Il n'a presque rien fait durant six semaines. Laissons le se défouler.

Lucy haussa des épaules. Elle devait quand même admettre qu'elle était de nouveau plus heureuse. Avec Natsu qui a reprit du poil de la bête, il pourra de nouveau l'aider dans ses missions les plus extrêmes. Car oui, avoir fait des missions sans gros risque, sans que cela puisse finir en un énorme bazars, c'était devenu ennuyeux … Et c'était mal payer aussi. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à Erza ou Gray pour faire des missions mais les connaissants, ils peuvent aussi démolir une ville entière et le plus souvent, l'argent de la récompense y passer. Certe, elle a quand même du en faire une avec Erza mais comme c'était la chevalière qui avait choisie la dit mission, elle n'avait pas, pour le moment envi de recommencer. Elle se sentait mieux parfois avec Natsu même s'il était pire que les deux autres mais elle savait le contrôler, elle était son partenaire après tout.

Elle se releva de son tabouret et tapa dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha avec une légère timidité vers la bagarre qui oppose le mage de glace et son contraire, le mage de feu puis elle clama :

- He ho !

L'exhibitionniste ainsi que son homologue s'arrêtèrent directement. Ils regardèrent Lucy avec des petits yeux.

Satisfaite, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et parla d'une voix un peu sombre.

- Natsu ! Tu viens juste de te remettre sur pied et la première chose que tu nous fais, c'est de te bagarrer avec gray. Tu ne devais pas chercher une mission ?

Le mage aux cheveux roses regarda le sol, effrayé.

- Aye …

- Tu as trouvé ?

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, nous ferons celle-ci ! Dit-elle en sortant un papier de nul part.

Elle le prit par l'écharpe et l'incita à ce qu'il la suive jusqu'à la porte.

Lucy avait déjà réserver cette mission. Elle l'avait vu la semaine dernière mais cela l'ennuyer de la faire seule car avec une somme pareil, elle pourra en profiter mais mieux vaut être raisonnable et donner la moitié à son partenaire, et le seul vrai partenaire de Lucy était Natsu. Cela pourrait lui faire plaisir d'avoir beaucoup d'argent après six semaines sans n'avoir rien fait, mais contrairement à Lucy, il n'avait pas de loyer à payer mais il devait quand même manger.

La majorité de la guilde fut un peu choqué lorsqu'ils ont regardé la scène. Oui Lucy, pouvait devenir effrayante jusqu'à ressembler en tout point à la légendaire Titania. La fameuse rouquine d'ailleurs, n'avait pas du tout bronché par contre. Elle était resté là à manger comme à son habitude, une part de fraisier.

- Lucy a réussi à dresser Natsu. Fit Happy avec un poisson dans ses mains.

Le chat bleu fit apparaître ses ailes afin de rejoindre le duo.

La mission de Lucy pouvait être quand même assez simple :

« Arrêtez des bandits qui n'arrêtent pas de mettre la pagaille dans le village depuis un certain temps. Somme : 550 000 Jewels (PS : Une chambre d'hôtel vous sera offerte si la mission dure plus longtemps) »

Cela ferait 275 000 Jewel pour elle, donc assez pour pouvoir payer son loyer. Elle pourra ainsi payer son loyer 3 fois de suite et puis si Natsu fait encore des dégât, ça sera sur son compte.

Elle se dirigea vers le premier train qui devait partir en direction du village en question, trainant malgré tout le poignet de Natsu qui essaya de se libérer tout en plaidant qu'il refusait de monter là-dedans.

- D'habitude, c'est Natsu qui t'embarque comme ça ! S'exclama le chat ailé.

Et hop ! Dans le train ! Lucy regarda Natsu qui était assit face à elle, il semblait déjà agoniser. Happy s'était assit à coté de Lucy, dégustant un poisson qu'il avait sortit de nul part.

Natsu commençait à faire de la peine à la blonde, le voir avec une tête gonflé et verte. C'est vrai que après six semaines de retrait, recommencer par ce qui était la pire chose pour lui, c'était tout de même insupportable. Pauvre Natsu.

Elle songea à ce qui s'était produit six semaines avant. Forte heureusement, ce n'était pas de sa faute ni de personne mais elle se sentirait très mal s'il avait été blesser pour sa cause.

Ils se battaient comme à chaque mission avec Gray et Erza, contre un monstre gigantesque. Lucy était prise de panique mais Natsu était comme il était, heureux de pouvoir botter le cul d'un monstre. Cependant, cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Natsu s'était élancé contre ce monstre mais il a réussi à se recevoir une attaque physique. Même s'il était habitué à ce genre d'attaque, personne n'aurait réellement survécu. Le monstre l'avait attaqué directement sur la tête ce qui l'a fait frappé contre un rocher. A cause de ça, Natsu s'est retrouvé dans un coma qui n'a durée que deux semaines. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, on lui a annoncé qu'il avait perdu le combat. Jamais Lucy n'avait vu Natsu de cette façon, il était triste et terriblement déprimer. Il avait gardé cette tête pendant longtemps. Le maitre lui a donc interdit de faire des missions afin qu'il puisse se reposer mais aussi pour vite oublier sa défaite. Et c'est ainsi que six semaines ont passé et qu'il s'est finalement remit sur pied.

Lucy soupira. Natsu allait maintenant mieux, non ? La preuve, tout à l'heure, il était excité comme une puce.

~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~

Ils étaient enfin arrivé ! Natsu pouvait souffler à nouveau.

- Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! S'écria-t-il.

Lucy ricana avec une main sur sa bouche.

Directement, ils se sont dirigés vers la mairie afin de mieux connaître leur cible. Ils apprirent que les voyous possédaient une base juste à coté du village ce qui était plus facile d'y aller à pied qu'en train, c'était Natsu qui en était le plus ravit. Ils apprirent aussi que si le village avaient beaucoup de problème avec ces bandits, c'est qu'ils étaient mages et que le village était trop petit pour posséder des gardes mages. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont appelé des mages de guilde.

Natsu sortit en courant tout en hurlant : « Je suis gonflé à bloc ! »

- Natsu a vraiment reprit du poil de la bête. Commenta Happy.

Lucy hocha la tête et récupéra la clé de leur chambre d'hôtel. Elle rejoignit le Dragon Slayer en courant tout en étant suivit de Happy.

Par chance, Natsu tomba directement sur les dît bandits.

- C'est qui ce clown ? Hurla l'un d'eux.

Ils étaient aux nombres de quatre. Lucy a retrouvé la trace de Natsu mais ne s'approcha pas plus. Elle savait que Natsu serait capable de les faire à lui seul. Il allait très certainement faire une attaque qui fera beaucoup de dégât et elle n'allait quand même pas se prendre des flammes en pleine poire ! Comme ça fait six semaines que Natsu n'avait rien fait, il y avait des chances que ce dernier se lâche entièrement et puisse bruler toute la zone.

Natsu bondit, il plaça ses mains devant sa bouche et cria :

- Karyuu no Hokou !

Il devait y avoir des flammes qui devaient sortir de sa bouche mais il n'y eu rien du tout. Les bandits qui s'attendirent à un truc de « ouf » se regarda entre eux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Natsu fit un regard horrifier. Il atterrit sur le sol et se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Pas encore … Marmonna-t-il.

Lucy et Happy qui avaient vu la scène de leur cotés étaient tout autant étonné mais Happy avait un regard qui était légèrement triste. La dernière fois que Natsu s'est comporté de cette façon, à s'en laisser tomber au sol c'était lorsqu'il avait affronté Guildartz et qu'il avait « perdu » mais si il avait officiellement gagné. Lucy comprit finalement que Natsu était en difficulté. Peut-être le faite qu'il n'ait pas pratiqué durant six semaines. Il aurait du s'entrainer au lieu de commencer par faire des missions pour se remettre dans le bain.

Les bandits cependant, finirent par regarder le mage avec des regards amusés, ils se mirent tous à rire tout en s'approchant de lui lentement. Lucy prit un visage sérieux, elle prit une clé d'or et la pointa vers eux. Sous un coup de gong, un taureau géant avec hache à deux lames apparut tout en se dirigeant vers les quatre bandits.

- Qui ose se moquer des seins de Lucy ?! Cria-t-il, mécontent.

Lucy était las de cet esprit, il pouvait pas être sérieux de temps en temps ? Natsu cependant, n'avait pas relevé la tête, il avait toujours la même expression. Happy se rapprocha de lui.

- Ça va Natsu ?

Pas de réponse de sa part.

Les bandits étaient toujours poursuivit par la vache enragée. Au final, les voyous se replièrent. Lucy fit disparaître Taurus, elle ne voulait pas que sa magie soit retiré à cause d'un esprit en colère pour une raison totalement idiote. Et qui n'était pas vrai en passant.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

Elle se mit à coté de Natsu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Natsu ?

Natsu hoqueta, il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux chocolat de la mage blonde. Le souffle de Lucy se coupa lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de son ami.

- J'ai échoué … Murmura-t-il.

Lucy releva un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir comprit.

- J'ai encore échoué … Reprit-il plus fort.

Lucy tenta quand même de faire un sourire.

- Mais non Natsu. Dit-elle doucement. C'est juste que tu viens juste de reprendre. Il est normale que tu n'es pas maitrisé tes flammes du premiers coups. Peut-être que demain, tu réussiras.

- Oui ! Lucy a raison Natsu ! Continua Happy. Contrairement à toi, je suis sure que si Lucy avait eu ce genre de situation cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé !

Lucy cligna des yeux.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est Natsu qui fait plus le boulot que toi ! Dit-il d'un air totalement moqueur.

Lucy savait qu'il ne disait pas ça pour qu'elle se sente faible, au contraire, venant de Happy, c'était bien sur pour se foutre d'elle. Elle crispa son sourire et tira l'une des oreilles du chat.

- Aillleeeeuuuux ! Lucy me fait maaaal ! Pleura le chat bleu.

L'expression de Natsu était devenu beaucoup moins grave mais il ne sourit pas. Lucy lacha le pauvre chat puis elle regarda de nouveau Natsu.

- Bon tu viens ? On va manger, je payerais cette fois-ci, tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux ! Lui dit-elle dans la bonne humeur.

~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~

Ils arrivèrent à un restaurant pas trop plein, ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Natsu n'avait pas bronché du tout, il y avait l'odeur de la viande dans les narines de tous le monde mais cela n'affecta pas du tout Natsu. Lucy commanda un plat immense tandis que Happy avait comme d'habitude prit du poisson. Au grand étonnement de Lucy, Natsu n'a rien prit. Il devait encore repenser à ce qui s'était produit tout à l'heure, mais elle était sûr que cela aller très vite passer. Avec Natsu, on est capable de passer des pleures aux larmes.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils se sont dirigés vers l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas un hôtel cinq étoiles non plus mais il était correct. Leur chambre était plutôt grande, deux lits de deux places, une salle de bain avec toilette, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour Lucy. Et puis au moins, elle aura un lit pour elle, il y a deux lits, Natsu aura le sien et il squattera pas celui de Lucy en lui disant qu'il était mieux. Non, c'était les mêmes, cette excuse ne marchera pas.

Elle se mit dans la salle de bain afin qu'elle puisse se mettre en pyjama. Elle sortit de la salle de bain dans le sourire et se dirigea vers le lit prêt de la fenêtre. Elle vit que Natsu était assis sur le sien, à regarder toujours le sol. Happy s'était déjà endormi cependant. Lucy se mit sous la couette.

- Bonne nuit Natsu ! Dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle éteignit sa lumière et ferma les yeux. Elle les re ouvrit directement lorsqu'elle sentit un gros poids qui s'installait dans son lit. Elle se retourna en écarquillant des yeux et mécontente.

- Natsu ! Tu vas dans ton lit !

Elle pouvait voir malgré le noir, les faibles yeux de Natsu, qui les suppliaient de rester. Non il n'était pas du tout d'humeur mais c'était tout de même une excuse, qu'elle pouvait accepter.

- Bon d'accord …

Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux.

~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~

Lucy se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit que quelque chose était presque sur elle, qu'une présence la regarder de haut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Natsu était à cheval sur elle, il la regardait avec des yeux mis-clos, il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage.

- Natsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais leva une main sur le cou de la jeune fille, elle descendit le long et atterrit sur le chemisier. Il retira avec deux doigts, les premiers boutons.

La mage écarquilla des yeux.

- Natsu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu … Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Natsu ne répondit toujours pas. Il avait continué et enfin, la chemise était ouverte. On pouvait voir le ventre de Lucy et le tissus de sa chemise cacha toujours ses seins. Lucy rougit fortement. Les mains de Natsu se posa de nouveau sur la peau de la blonde, ce qui lui donna de léger frissons à son contact. Lucy finit par se débattre.

- Natsu ! Arrête immédiatement ! Stop !

Natsu s'arrêta tout en gardant la même expression.

- « Arrête » ? Demanda-t-il

Lucy le regarda avec expression surprit. Ses yeux tremblèrent, elle s'attendait tout de même au pire.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes d'arrêter ? Reprit-il.

Elle le regarda avec colère. Natsu devenait stupide ou quoi ?

- Si tu souhaites que j'arrête, continua Natsu, il faut tout simplement le faire alors.

Lucy n'avait pas comprit.

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, alors arrêtes moi.

La colère de Lucy se disparut et se remplaça par l'horreur. Natsu arrêtera que si elle essaye de l'arrêter, mais c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas gagner contre Natsu. De légère larme se remplirent dans ses yeux.

- Arrêtes moi si tu veux que j'arrête, après tout, je suis devenu beaucoup plus faible que toi.

Les larmes de la constellationniste montèrent de plus en plus. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas gagner et maintenant, elle connaissait la raison pour laquelle il se comportait comme ça. Il avait juste besoin de quelque chose de plus excitant ?

Les mains de Natsu se remit en marche, elles se glissèrent sur tout le ventre de la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elles remontent sur la poitrine. Elles s'arrêtèrent. Lucy avait légèrement gémit, elle pleurait toujours autant qu'elle avait placé ses mains sur ses yeux.

Natsu la regarda quelque seconde, elle était chagrinée.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à m'arrêter alors c'est que tu n'es pas aussi puissante que je le pensais. Alors tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

Lucy n'avait pas du tout envi d'entendre la suite, elle avait juste envi d'arrêter de pleurer, qu'il arrête tout simplement, qu'il revient à la raison, qu'il se rend compte qu'il allait certainement commettre l'impardonnable.

- Je vais t'humilier.

La respiration de Lucy s'arrêta, sous ses mains, elle écarquilla des yeux. Alors c'est ainsi, il se sentait faible, il n'allait pas bien et c'est de cette façon qu'il allait rejeter sa peine, en lui faisant des choses abominables.

Elle sentit de légères gouttes liquides qui tombèrent sur son torse. La mage retira une main afin de voir d'où venait la source de ces gouttes, mais elle avait une légère idée qu'elle voulait vite chasser de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle vit, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ces gouttes étaient du sang et ce sang prévenait de la tête de Natsu, la où il s'était blessé.

- Je vais t'humilier et ainsi tu comprendras ma douleur.

Il tenta de retirer le pantalon de Lucy malgré les hurlements de cette dernière.

Mais il n'ira pas plus loin car, il venait de se réveiller.

C'était un rêve. Un rêve abominable. Natsu était trempé dans la sueur et sa respiration était rapide, ses yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareil à Lucy ? Et puis surtout Lucy, en quoi elle aurait quelque chose a voir avec son problème ? Son esprit n'a pas à mettre Lucy dans son problème.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Lucy était toujours endormit, elle était paisible, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il souffla lourdement. Il se releva et se frotta sa figure avec ses deux mains. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre de ce qu'il a rêvé. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche bien froide. Gray rirait si cet idiot apprenait qu'il avait prit une douche glacé mais il oublia vite cet imbécile. C'était beaucoup plus sérieux tout ça. Ses mains étaient tremblantes, il était confronté à ce qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, de la peur. La peur de toucher Lucy de cette façon, la peur de lui même, craignant d'être incontrôlable. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, il ne mit que son pantalon et posa ses autres affaires à coté du chat qui dormait lui aussi paisiblement. Il rejoignit Lucy dans son lit. Natsu tenta de fermer les yeux mais à chaque fois qu'il les fermait, il revoyait le visage d'horreur de Lucy.

Les minutes passèrent et il réussi de nouveau à s'endormir.

~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~

Natsu se réveilla doucement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait à nouveau ce rêve, mais cela ne le déranger pas. Il entendit la douche fonctionner, Lucy n'était plus dans le lit, il savait où elle était. Il se releva et prit ses affaires avec un visage très neutre. Il enfila son écharpe et la huma deux secondes. C'était toujours agréable. La douche s'arrêta, Lucy allait sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Quelque minutes après, Lucy sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait un short en jean, un débardeur noir et elle avait deux petites couettes et le restes de ses cheveux tombèrent dans son dos. Lucy regarda Natsu avec un immense sourire.

- Bonjour Natsu !

- B'jour …

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, en faite, il évitait pour le moment le contacte avec elle. Étonnée de sa réponse, Lucy demanda de nouveau :

- Ça va Natsu ? Il y a toujours quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Répondit-il rapidement.

Il se releva du lit, tout en essayant de ne pas la regarder, il n'avait pas envi de parler de toute façon. Plus vite ils termineront leur missions, plus vite il rentrera chez lui et s'entrainera pour devenir plus fort. Et puis ? Qu'est-ce que Lucy pourrait bien faire ? Elle allait s'inquiété. Elle allait lui faire la morale comme d'habitude, comme une petite fille. Elle allait pleurer parce qu'il ne lui parle plus. Il sait très bien que c'est ce genre de réaction qu'elle va lui faire. Elle ne sera pas capable de l'arrêter, il avait raison dans son rêve, **elle était plus faible que lui même lorsqu'il était faible**.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction que Lucy allait lui faire.

Lucy s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide. Elle empoigna l'écharpe de Natsu ce qui l'obligea à tourner sa tête pour la regarder. Une réaction de surprise se montra sur son visage. Il pouvait voir que Lucy était en colère, mais pas d'une colère qu'il avait comme d'habitude subit, celle qui était semblable à celle d'Erza lorsqu'on l'embêtait, non, c'était de la vrai et de la pure colère, la colère de Lucy.

- Tu sais, je sais ce que tu as. Commença-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je sais ce que c'est comme sensation, je peux le comprendre mais …

Elle releva la tête, cette fois ci avec beaucoup plus de rage dans ses yeux.

- Mais ne m'exclue pas ! J'ai besoin de toi tout comme tu as besoin de moi ! Tu es celui qui décides qui tu es et pour moi tu es **mon partenaire **!

Elle s'était mise à hurler. Natsu avait écarquillé les yeux et avait ouvert la bouche. Jamais depuis longtemps, depuis que Lucy a rejoint Fairy Tail, jamais il n'avait vu Lucy de cette façon. Il remarqua cependant que la main de Lucy, celle qui tenait son écharpe, tremblait.

- Tu es mon partenaire et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais !

Elle le lâcha sèchement et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au couloir, elle sortit. Natsu était dans une longue réflexion. Il avait au final sous estimer Lucy depuis le début. C'est cette réaction qui prouve que Lucy était bel et bien de la guilde.

Derrière la porte, Lucy émit un long soupire. Elle posa une main sur son cœur sentant comme il battait si fort. Elle s'était laissée emporter car elle ne supportait plus de voir Natsu de cette façon.

~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~

Le trio s'est dirigé vers la base des voyous. Lucy était devant Natsu et elle marchait tranquillement. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, Lucy était redevenu comme elle était hier, souriante et essayant d'ignorer les problèmes. Happy n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il dormait à ce moment et Natsu n'avait pas tellement envi de raconter ce qu'il a dû subir. La colère de Lucy. Il s'en souviendra toujours.

Il n'y eu aucune parole, si ce n'est que Happy disait des trucs pour ne rien dire, Natsu ne réagissait pas, Lucy rigolait. Et ce moment était terriblement gênant pour le mage de feu.

Finalement, ce silence cessa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la base dite « secrète » des brigands. C'était une cabane en bois. Elle était tout à fait reconnaissable avec l'un d'entre eux qui était assis sur une chaine à piquer du nez. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois et ils cherchèrent un endroit où se cacher afin qu'ils établissent un plan pour pouvoir les arrêter sans trop de dégât. C'était Lucy qui le voulait, pas Natsu. Mais il était obligé d'exécuter avec elle ce plan, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait l'empêcher de pouvoir attaquer correctement cette bande d'idiots qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Oui, ils se sont moqués de lui, oui, ça aussi, ça le mettait en colère. Et de cette façon, c'était la première fois.

- Il nous faut un plan qui soit discret. Si on les surprend, ils ne verront que du feu ! Fit Lucy tout en tapant son poing directement dans son poing.

- Mais Lucy, pourquoi on doit les surprendre ? Demanda d'une petite voix l'exeed.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas envi qu'il y ait des dégâts ! Sinon c'est la récompense qui y passe.

Natsu soupira légèrement. Lucy regarda Natsu.

- Tu as une idée toi peut-être ?

Natsu ne répondit pas, il échangea son regard avec indifférence.

- Il nous faut un bon plan d'attaque ! Fit de nouveau Lucy.

Sur ces mots, Natsu se leva.

- J'ai un plan, on attaque !

Il courut vers la cabane tout en serrant son poing droit de plus en plus férocement.

- Natsu ! Hurlèrent le chat et la blonde.

L'homme qui était en train de roupiller se réveilla et vit le garçon enragé qui se dirigea droit vers lui. Le premier réflexe typiquement humain qu'il eu, c'est hurler. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le poing de Natsu qui allait droit vers sa tête. Puis au bout du moment, il se le reçu qu'il en fut propulsé de sa chaise et expulser sur le sol. Natsu regarda l'homme au sol avec une certaine rage. Et de un !

La porte de la maisonnette en bois s'ouvrit, les trois autres brigands sortirent en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que tu …

Le premier qui portait un chapeau s'arrêta et les deux autres ouvrirent grand leur bouche. Natsu se retourna. Il se dit qu'il pouvait les avoir tous les trois en même temps s'il balance une de ses attaques fétiches.

- Karyuu no … Commença-t-il.

Le premier brigand sourit.

- T'es pas le mage d'hier ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Natsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais il ne s'arrêta pas, non, il continua.

- Houko !

Mais à son grand désespoir, rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

_C'est pas vrai ! _Pensa-t-il tout en essayant de paraître indifférent même si cela se voyait beaucoup trop qu'il avait un visage de malaise.

Lucy qui fixait la scène depuis qu'il était partit, ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle se rapprocha en courent.

- Natsu !

Elle tendit une clé vers eux. Son visage devenait sérieux.

- T'es qui toi ? Sa baby-sitter ? Rétorqua encore une fois le même bandit au chapeau suivit de légers rire de ses disciples.

- Je suis sa partenaire ! Répondit rapidement Lucy.

Ils rigolèrent tous mais de plus en plus fort.

- Attends, t'es entrain de me dire que ce gars là est ton partenaire ?

Lucy écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Natsu, lui, se contenta seulement de fixer la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Sans déconner ? Pourquoi tu es avec un mec aussi faiblard ? Il s'est même pas utilisé sa magie !

Lucy ravala sa salive. C'est vrai que il n'arrive pas à utiliser correctement sa magie. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Elle avait vu la force qu'il possède même lorsqu'il n'a pas de magie.

- Il vient de mettre à terre l'un de vos alliés.

Le bandit au chapeau rigola moins mais il y avait toujours un sourire.

- C'est vrai. Mais un mage sans magie ne peut vaincre un mage avec magie.

Natsu serra ses poings et il baissa sa tête tout en grimaçant. Tout cela était humiliant.

- Dans ce cas, c'est moi votre adversaire ! Cria Lucy.

Natsu ouvrit directement les yeux, ses pupilles tremblaient. Allait-elle vraiment les affronter ? Non, quand il est là, c'est à lui de combattre. Quand il est là, c'est à lui de la protéger. Ce n'est pas à elle de se battre.

L'homme au chapeau se met dans une position d'attaque et tout autour de lui, la terre trembla. Elle se fissura juste en dessous des pieds de la jeune constellationniste. Cela l'obligea à retirer un pied afin qu'elle puisse le poser ailleurs pour ne pas tomber. D'immenses morceaux de terre qui fut soulevé du sol tourna autour de Lucy et chacun foncèrent droit vers elle, la frappèrent de tous les coter. La pauvre Lucy laissa quelque cri de douleur mais au final elle regarda son adversaire.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Pas impressionné, il lui répondit :

- A vous de joué les gars.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent de la mage et ils firent de même. Leurs pouvoirs étaient donc de contrôler la terre. Lucy se reçu donc plusieurs morceaux de partout mais ça aller de plus en plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prendre une clé afin qu'un de ses esprits l'aide.

_Scorpio pourrait m'aider mais …_

Lucy se retrouva au sol. Les trois bandits rigolèrent de son sort. Son regard se tourna vers Natsu qui regarder dans une grande terreur.

- Natsu …

Il l'avait entendu. Avec ses pouvoirs qui ne fonctionnaient pas, il se sentit inutile, il n'aimait pas être inutile, surtout dans cette condition. Pourquoi Lucy ne fait-elle rien ? Il releva la tête sur les trois, ils s'approchèrent dangereusement vers elle. Ses dents se resserrèrent ainsi que ses poings. La rage ainsi que la colère lui monter à la tête.

Une irruption de feu s'empara de lui. Les trois se retournèrent, Lucy le regardait.

- Je ne suis pas inutile, je ne suis pas faible et surtout … Je ne suis pas une personne qui n'aide pas ses amis !

Les flammes de Natsu augmentèrent de plus en plus.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, personne à Fairy Tail n'est comme ça ! **Je suis le partenaire de Lucy !**

Les trois étaient toujours dans la peur, ils tremblèrent de tout leurs être. Natsu s'élança vers eux, avec toujours un regard haineux. Il frappa d'un coup de poing explosif sur celui qui possédait un chapeau et donna une déflagration sur les deux autres.

Ils étaient K.O. Le feu qui entourait Natsu s'éteignit doucement. Lucy se releva vers quelque douleur mais elle ne s'empêcha pas de sourire, pour lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il lui échangea aussi son sourire. Ils se regardèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse de geste, leurs regards disaient tout. Leurs pensés, leurs joies.

~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~

Natsu, Lucy et Happy apportèrent donc les quatre brigands à la prison de leur village, ils apprirent que des gardes d'une plus grande prison viendraient les chercher. Notre trio furent vite récompenser. Lucy était heureuse, aucun dégâts, aucun blesser. La prix ne baissera pas. Elle pourra payer son loyer !

Notre trio attendirent patiemment le train. Ils étaient seuls sur le quai et ils profitèrent du seul banc. Natsu venait de s'endormir, la bouge grande ouverte. Happy était aussi dans les bras de Morphée, mais plutôt sur les genoux de Natsu. Lucy les regarda avec amusement. Son regard se fixa sur Natsu. Elle était heureuse pour lui qu'il ait récupéré ses pouvoirs, cela voulait dire qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

Les mains de Lucy se frottèrent entre eux, elles transpiraient à vrai dire, non pas à cause de la chaleur mais plutôt de la timidité que Lucy éprouvait là maintenant. Elle était totalement charmée. Son sourire se fana, elle regarda le visage de Natsu. Ce dernier s'était mit à fermer sa bouche mais il l'élargit dans un sourire. Cela la charmée de plus en plus. Elle baissa sa tête et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En un geste rapide, elle releva la tête pour regarder droit devant elle, essayant au mieux pour laisser croire qu'elle était indifférente. Mais le cœur de Lucy battait tellement vite. Natsu gémit et il ouvrit un œil pour regarder Lucy qui n'a pas tourné sa tête. Il fini par remarquer le bonheur qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Oui Lucy était sa partenaire et une partenaire exceptionnelle.


End file.
